Poison et antidote
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un court OS sur Mycroft et le secret qu'il détient. Comment ce poison le ronge et comment il s'est fabriqué son propre antidote. Fic centrée sur l'aîné des Holmes et se situant avant Sherrinford. Se situe également avant ma fic "Forgiveness" mais peut se lire indépendamment. Version retravaillée.


**Poison et antidote**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Paracelse « Toutes les choses sont poison, et rien n'est sans poison seule la dose fait qu'une chose n'est pas poison »

SHSHSHSHSH

Installé à mon bureau, je m'occupe d'une de mes obligations quotidiennes. Une mission que je déteste mais je n'ai guère le choix, cela fait partie de mon travail. C'est difficile, c'est éprouvant mais l'exécution de cette tache relève d'un choix personnel. En effet, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que ce travail si particulier me soit attribué.

Cette surveillance quotidienne que j'exerce sur ce lieu perdu au bout du pays a un but non avoué. Elle me permet de rester en alerte, de rester vigilant. Elle me sert aussi à sécuriser, à protéger et à surveiller une situation qui m'affecte personnellement. Car, justement, cette surveillance bien que détestée et détestable me permet de continuer de garder le contrôle.

Garder le contrôle sur le secret le mieux protégé de tout le pays. Si Sherrinford est le lieu le plus secret de toute l'Angleterre, Eurus Holmes est le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'Angleterre. Mon secret. Mon plus noir secret. Mon poison.

Malheureusement, c'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tache de porter ce fardeau sur mes épaules. Fardeau qui consiste à garder le secret, garder le silence et surtout garder le contrôle sur une situation potentiellement explosive. D'autant que je ne peux compter que sur moi-même pour réussir cette mission dont j'ai « hérité » à la mort de mon oncle.

Parce que d'abord et avant tout Eurus est ma sœur, ensuite parce que j'ai fait une promesse que j'entends tenir quel que soit le prix à payer. «Un Holmes ne revient jamais sur sa parole», Oncle Rudolph peut être fier de moi, je n'ai jamais failli à la devise familiale.

Même si pour cela, au début de ma « mission », j'ai du trahir la confiance de ma famille, de mon frère et de mes parents. Même si pour cela je leur ai menti, je leur ai dissimulé la vérité sur mes actions et mes sentiments. Cela n'a pas été simple mais j'ai pris ce risque pour une seule et bonne raison. Protéger ma famille.

Les protéger de ma sœur. Les protéger de ce secret que je n'ai que trop me laisser m'affecter et qui encore aujourd'hui me mine physiquement et moralement. Un secret qui me ronge de l'intérieur, tel un poison coulant dans mes veines. Un poison amer dont pourtant j'avale volontairement et quotidiennement des gorgées.

Poison amer que j'avale chaque fois que je pense à ma sœur, poison amer que j'avale chaque fois que j'exécute ma mission de surveillance de Sherrinford, chaque fois que je m'assure que Sherlock ne retrouve pas la mémoire des événements passés.

Poison amer qui me ronge mais dont je continue à avaler journellement des rasades parce que je dois continuer à remplir ma mission et m'assurer que ma famille ne découvre jamais ce double secret que je leur dissimule. Qu'Eurus est en vie et que cela fait des années que je suis son gardien et son geôlier.

Poison amer que de devoir ,jour après jour, continuer de garder le contrôle sur cette situation explosive et ne n'avoir personne à qui confier ma souffrance et mes tourments.

Oh, tout au début de ma mission, j'ai bien essayé de me défendre contre ce poison en enfermant tous mes souvenirs d'Eurus dans mon Palais Mental mais sans y parvenir totalement. Certaines nuits, des réminiscences déplaisantes prennent un malin plaisir à venir me hanter. Des souvenirs tels l'incendie de Musgrave, notre demeure familiale réduite en cendres par une enfant de cinq ans. Lorsque ces réminiscences parviennent à s'échapper de la chambre forte de mon Palais Mental où elles sont habituellement enfermées, il me fallait ensuite lutter plusieurs heures d'affilées avec elles pour parvenir à retrouver mon self-contrôle.

J'ai également essayé de me défendre de ce poison en réprimant mes émotions mais cette méthode non plus n'a guère eu de résultats convaincants. J'ai beau avoir fait de la phrase « Caring is not an avantage» ma devise personnelle, je suis incapable de ne pas ressentir d'émotions. Je fais seulement semblant de ne rien ressentir mais intérieurement je porte bien des cicatrices. Sherlock m'a surnommé « l'homme de glace » mais en réalité mon surnom devrait être « l'homme aux cicatrices ».

Cicatrices, que je prend cependant bien soin de ne jamais montrer mais qui sont bien présentes, visibles et invisibles. Cicatrices qui me proviennent toutes de ma sœur et qui me rappellent jour après jour ce poison amer qui coule dans mes veines.

Seulement, si au début, j'ai laissé ce poison prendre le dessus sur ma santé, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai réalisé plusieurs années auparavant que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur gagner. Impossible. J'avais une mission à remplir, un devoir à tenir envers ma famille. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je devienne plus fort mentalement. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui s'imposait.

Silencieusement, discrètement, j'ai appris à endurer, à supporter le poids de ce secret que je détenais, que je détiens toujours. J'ai appris à masquer mes émotions, à me montrer indifférent et insensible. Je suis véritablement devenu « l'homme de glace », et contrairement à moi, Iceman ne se laisse pas affecter par ma sœur, il ne se laisse pas affecter par ce fardeau qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Oui, après bien des années de luttes et de tourments intérieurs, j'ai appris à gérer ce poison qui coule dans mes veines. J'ai appris à boire quotidiennement une dose de poison, en partant du principe de Paracelse « Toutes les choses sont poison, et rien n'est sans poison seule la dose fait qu'une chose n'est pas poison ».

Et pour boire ma dose quotidienne de poison sans y laisser ma santé physique et mentale, j'ai fabriqué mon propre remède, mon propre antidote. Une antidote qui n'est d'autre qu'Iceman, mon alter ego, mon double, mon autre moi-même. Iceman est plus fort que Mycroft, aussi c'est lui qui gère désormais le cas Eurus. C'est lui qui prend le dessus chaque fois que je endosse mon rôle de gardien du plus noir secret de toute l'Angleterre. C'est lui qui vient me prêter main forte lorsque je dois rendre visite à ma sœur. Le résultat de cette étrange association m'a permis de contrôler ce poison amer qui coule toujours dans mes veines et ainsi de retrouver une certaine sérénité, une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

Ma mission est de continuer à protéger jalousement et férocement ce secret que je détiens. Une mission que j'entends tenir jusqu'au bout. Je peux pas laisser ma sœur gagner. Impossible. Pas tant que je suis en vie.

Eurus, le secret le mieux gardé de tous le pays.

Ma sœur, ma famille. Mon secret. Mon plus noir secret.

Secret. Poison. Poison amer.

Poison amer qui m'a blessé physiquement et moralement.

Poison amer qui m'a rongé intérieurement.

Poison amer qui a failli me détruire.

Poison amer dont encore une je bois une nouvelle dose.

Poison amer que j'ai combattu

Poison amer que j'ai appris à contrôler.

Poison amer que je maintenant je contrôle.

Poison amer dont une nouvelle fois je prends une dose d'antidote.

Iceman.

Iceman, celui qui reprend le dessus lorsque, résigné, je me remets à m'occuper de ma corvée journalière, je me remets à la surveillance des caméras vidéos de Sherrinford.

Poison amer sur lequel j'ai à la fois l'antidote et le contrôle.

Fin.

Si vous avez appréciez cette histoire, merci de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
